That Look
by rjnkr
Summary: I watch as his eyes flare up in my direction and I can't tell if he's about to storm away or kiss me. The sad thing was, I didn't know which option I hoped he chose, but when he got that look I could never make up my mind either. AUish
1. Hobbit

_**Chapter One- My Hobbit Sister**_

Disclaimer: Glee and it's character's do not belong to me. Believe me if they did I would not be writing this fanfic. Anything you recognize is not mine, but please review anyways!

* * *

"Oh Sarah! If you think you're skipping out on Glee Club again today you are sorely mistaken sister dear!" the obnoxious voice of Rachel Berry my twin sister floats down the hall towards me as I grasp the straps of my purse tighter, ready to sprint if need be.

"You grab her arms, I got the swag" Mercedes Jonas orders Kurt Hummel who removes my purse from my shoulder, pinning my arms to my side as he turns me around, squeezing me close as he leads me down the hall to where my sister was standing tapping her foot in those hideous and painfully practical shoes.

"Mercedes, can you explain to me how you make everything sound so cool?" I question innocently as the younger girl narrows her eyes at me, thinking I was mocking her.

"Don't be a bitter Betty, you just didn't want to go to Glee, _again_," Kurt half scolds, directing me down to the choir room with my sister looking smug as she strutted along beside us, her legs taking twice as many steps as ours to keep up.

"Rachel's there, why do I have to be, only reason I'm in Glee is because ya'll thought I was going to be as _amazing_ as starshine here and were disappointed when you found out I was just average because newsflash, I do not _love_ Glee Club!"

"Blasphemy!" the three of them mock gasp in sync making me roll my eyes.

Arriving in the choir room Kurt deposits me in my regular seat with a grin as he goes to sit beside his boyfriend Blaine Anderson, a smug grin on his face.

"Did they play _Catch Sarah_ again today?" Finn Hudson my sisters fiance questions jokingly, causing me to groan.

"Would I be here for any other reason?" I question, sure I attended Glee but only when it was mandatory, or I had nothing better to do. Which wasn't very often unless we had a competition coming up. I cross my legs and lean back in my chair running my hands through my long, straight dark brown hair waiting for Mr. Schuester to give us our assignment for the week.

I try to pay attention, I really do even when Finn and Rachel hand some sheet music to the piano player, Brad and begin to sing, but after hearing their weekly declarations of love for what is probably the 12th week in a row, I tune that out as well almost wishing I was in Ms. Pillsbury's office reading some pamphlet about sexually transmitted infections or head lice. When the class starts clapping I join in and smile happily up at my sister in support knowing that it was probably a fabulous performance. It was Rachel after all.

"That was lovely, you two. Now," Mr Schue starts clapping his hands together, "I was thinking maybe we'd do a Pop theme this week. You all complained about Disco so I think it time to listen to you and let you have some fun. So solos, duets, trio's whatever you want. Have fun with it!"

I feel a smile break out on my face, usually I didn't like to do assignments but this one did sound fun, and I had the absolute perfect idea. Without a second thought I shoot out of my chair, rushing across the room to where Sam Evans was sitting, leaned back in his chair, a lazy expression on his face. I didn't really talk to Sam much, we did on occasion but he wasn't someone I orientated myself around on a daily basis.

"Partners? I was thinking it's time to bring back the JB.." I start slyly watching the statement swirl around in his head for a moment.

"Uh… Jonas Brothers?" he questions a little confused, his eyes wrinkle a bit as he frowns and I can't help but find him cute for a split second before shaking the thoughts out of my head.

"Come on Sam, the Biebs!" I tell him, a full blown smile now on my face, I was excited, I know exactly what I wanted to do, "Sam, it's time to bring Bieber back."

* * *

"I'm going to tell Dad!"

"Yeah, well I'll tell Papa" I retort narrowing my eyes at my sister as she grabs the laptop from me once more. It was my laptop in all fairness, I just didn't care that she wanted to upload another video of herself to her new website, I was trying to download a movie.

"It will take me three minutes, what if a casting director is browsing the internet right now! This video could make or break my chance at a career! "

"I highly doubt that, why can't you just use your own computer," I question knowing that it was because she was probably _still_ downloading some bootlegged Wicked performance she found online. I'll tell you 9 out of 10 times it's porn, just saying, its her risk though. When you download things titled _Wicked_, you take that chance.

"Sarah! It could be the difference between Broadway and... and a sketchy jazz bar!" She exclaims, like jazz bars were the worst thing in the world. I think they'd be fun personally.

"You just said sketchy, couldn't find a dictionary word that over-explained dingy?"

"DADS!"

"Oh come on, you're engaged for christ sakes, you shouldn't be calling for our Dads, are you 8 again?" I question as she makes a dive for my computer snatching it out of my hands.

"DADS!" I yell in the same tone Rachel had previously used as she quickly fled from my room and into hers locking the door behind her. I stand out in the hall my arms folded over my chest as Dad comes up the stairs, and trust me when I say Hiram Berry did not look happy to be called away from his movie night with Papa.

"Darling, why are you and your sister shouting like hoodlums?"

"Well, Rachel's acting like Pippen again and stealing things that aren't hers"

Dad gives me an amused but stern look raising his eyebrows, "Haven't we talked about you calling your sister a Hobbit?"

"Yes, but I said she was acting like one, there's a difference, she stole my computer Dad! Again! I thought you told her she wasn't Madonna, she acting like a drama queen again," I snap, Rachel often got away with a lot at home because she was so serious about her future career. Honestly, I just wanted to graduate I had applied to a few schools for Psychology but I wasn't treating every day like a possible Harvard interview.

"You know how she get's, Princess. Why don't you just come watch the movie with your Papa and I?" he suggests before knocking on Rachel's door, "Baby Girl, I'm not going to tell you again. No more stealing your sisters things. Hurry up in there and come join us downstairs, _with_ your sisters laptop."

"Thats's it!" I almost screech, as my Dads arm is thrown over my shoulder as he leads me down the stairs. I pout and pull away crawling in beside my Papa knowing that Leroy Berry was confused at my sudden affection. As I snuggled into his side, I stick my tongue out at Dad who sat down on my other side while filling Papa in on the situation. A fact I liked because Papa wasn't as lax with Rachel as Dad was.

"We'll talk to her, Princess, as soon as she gets down here. She's just nervous about NYADA and all."

"She can't use that as an excuse forever," I mutter into his side, letting out a small sigh. I didn't resent my sister at all, she was one of my best friends but every now and then feelings of resentment did surface because she tended to make the world revolve around her, and also tended to get away with it.

"And we won't let her, she know's she's going to have to grow up, she is engaged after-all" Dad says somewhat tightly making me smirk. At least I wasn't the daughter who got engaged in high school.

"Wipe that smirk off your face, you may not have gotten engaged but I do remember finding you in a compromising position with Noah Puckerman."

I scoff, "Still don't regret that"

Dad laughs, "I'm sure you don't, Princess."

I groan leaning my head back on the couch, I actually did regret that, it was a spur of the moment thing, and it also turns out on the same day Rachel had kissed him to get back at Finn. I still couldn't look at Puck without him winking or making some other crass gesture. He was still riding on the fact he got with both Berry girls on one day. In my defense, I was moody, and menstruating, the fact a boy had said, "_Hey, sexy legs, let the Puckmaster show you a good time_" had totally been a turn on at the time.

I hear a door close quietly upstairs as my sister's foot steps could be heard coming down the stairs. She had kind of a heavy foot and it took all I had not to laugh out loud when my Papa turned to me and whispered, "I think I get the hobbit thing now.


	2. Since When Is Bieber Sexy?

**Chapter 2-Since When Is Bieber Sexy?**

It didn't take me long to find out a few days later as to why Sam Evans and I did not speak more then occasionally. We could not work together peacefully at all, with the amount of arguing we had done in the past hour I was thinking about how we were starting to resemble Finn and Rachel during what I like to call the _dark days_. Honestly, I would probably argue that red was blue with this kid just to piss him off at the moment.

"He means that he has money, and he's going to spend it on swag _for_ her."

"No" I argue shaking my head, "he's swagging _on_ her!"

"That doesn't even make any sense!"

"I didn't say it had to make sense, it's Justin freaking Bieber!" I say throwing my hands up in frustration, and walking over to the piano to grab the lyrics page.

Frustrated now I stomp back over to Sam who was standing with his arms crossed and a scowl on his face, "See, swag, swag, _swag_ on you!" I jab my finger at each word, saying them slowly, "He wants to swag _all_ over her."

Sam grabs the sheet from my hands stuffing it in his back pocket, "You can't _swag_ on someone so that doesn't even make sense, keep trying though Berry, the louder you yell the more right you are."

"We can test that theory Evans," I retort feeling my temper continue to climb. Sam's eyes were blazing at this point as we almost stood nose to nose, I only had too look up slightly and thanked god I had been given some height so this Tennessee pretty boy couldn't intimidate me.

"How, you want to try and swag _on_ me?" he asks somewhat mockingly, I stare up at him locking my eyes with his suddenly feeling myself getting lost in the hazel orbs, they were swimming with so much annoyance at the moment it was almost…sexy?

"I…stop saying _swag_" I try to retort but feel dazed and finally push myself away from him, my hands almost burning as they come in contact with his covered chest.

Sam shakes his head now, looking confused himself as I walk back over to the piano, "Look, I don't even know why we're arguing, I'm sorry." I apologize with my back turned to him. I don't even know _why_ we had got so heated about the stupid meaning of a line in a song, I had been a little on edge since I arrived in the choir room but maybe that was just PMS or something. I mean, Sam didn't yell, and if he did it usually wasn't at girls, he was a sweet guy and got along with pretty much everyone, the fact we'd been at each others throats for about twenty minutes straight confused me.

"It's okay," he says from behind me, still a few feet away where I left him, "I'm going to get a drink, I'll be back in a minute." I nod in reply hearing him leave the room and busy myself with the electric keyboard, we had already worked on it and recorded what we needed to us for our version of _Boyfriend_ that we were singing. I believed it would be pretty epic if we ever got our stuff together and stopped arguing.

* * *

"Ready?" I whisper, getting into what we had worked out to be our starting position. I easily hook my front leg between Sam's, my palm flat against his chest as I look up at him waiting for our music to start.

"For you to swag all over me? Of course" he whispers back with a smirk, I hold back a laugh trying to wipe the smile off my face as the music begins.

I open my mouth, letting the lyrics flow and untangling myself from Sam as I begin to circle him, dragging my hands up and around his chest.

_If I was your __**girlfriend**__, I'd never let you go_

_I can take you places you ain't never been before_

_Baby take a chance or you'll never ever know_

_I got money in my hands that I'd really like you to blow_

_Swag swag swag, on you_

_Chillin' by the fire while we are eating fondue_

_I don't know about me, but I know about you_

_So say hello to falsetto in three, two_

_Swag_

Throughout the whole verse I circle Sam, my hands trailing across his chest, down his arms, hands moving through his hair as I almost breath the lyrics, as I stare him down while I sing feeling his eyes bore into mine the whole time. When he starts the pre-hook I almost shiver.

**I'd like to be, everything you want**

**Hey girl, let me talk to you**

He breaths the second line into my ear, brushing some hair off my shoulder before grabbing my waist and pulling me close, his arms circling around me, holding me to his chest as we sing together.

_**If I was your boyfriend (**__girlfriend__**), never let you go**_

_**Keep you on my arm girl (**__onnnn my arm boy__**) you'd never be alone**_

_**I can be a gentleman (**__oh please be a gentleman__**) anything you want**_

_**If I was you boyfriend(**__girlfriend__**), I'd never let you go, I'd never let you go**_

Sam spins me out of his arms as we being to circle each other on the stage before he launches into his verse, our eyes still locked ignoring our fellow Glee Club members.

**Tell me what you like yeah, tell me what you don't**

**I could be your Buzz Lightyear, fly across the globe**

**I don't never wanna fight yeah, you already know**

**Im'ma make you shine bright like you're laying in the snow**

**Burr**

**Girlfriend, girlfriend, you could be my girlfriend**

**You could be my girlfriend until the freaking world ends**

**Make you dance do a spin and a twirl and**

**Voice goin' crazy on these hook like a whirl wind**

**Swaggie**

The whole time he sung the second verse I didn't look away allowing him to use me as a prop, creasing down my arms and waist, breathing into my neck. It was certainly a change from the annoyance I felt towards him earlier. This time I take the pre hook, grabbing his hand and allowing him to pull me quickly towards him, my hand on his chest being the only thing to stop us from colliding together.

_I'd like to be everything you wannnttt_

_Hey boyyyy, let me talk to youuuu!_

I hold the note letting it crescendo, letting him cup my cheek and lean in slightly just like we planned before breaking apart and starting together for the hook.

_**If I was your boyfriend (**__girlfriend__**), never let you go**_

_**Keep you on my arm girl (**__onnnn my arm boy__**) you'd never be alone**_

_**I can be a gentleman (**__oh please be a gentleman__**) anything you want**_

_**If I was you boyfriend(**__girlfriend__**), I'd never let you go, I'd never let you go**_

Sam winks, pulling me close once more, trailing his hand down my side as he begins the bridge.

**So give me a chance, 'cause you're all I need girl**

_Spend a week with you boy, you'll be calling me your girlfriend_

**If I was your man, I'd never leave girl**

**I just want to love you, and treat you right**

_**If I was your boyfriend (**__girlfriend__**), never let you go**_

_**Keep you on my arm girl (**__onnnn my arm boy__**) you'd never be alone**_

_**I can be a gentleman (**__oh please be a gentleman__**) anything you want**_

_**If I was you boyfriend(**__girlfriend__**), I'd never let you go, I'd never let you go**_

I could feel my face breaking into a grin as Sam stands still on the stage, as I once again begin to circle him, my hand trailing across his chest as I move back into my starting position.

_**Na na na, na na na, na na na**_

**Yeah girl**

_**Na na na, na na na, na na na**_

_If you were my boyfriend_

_**Na na na, na na na, na na na**_

**If I was your boyfriend**

Sam and I grin at each other now, our eyes locked and both our chests heaving as our fellow Glee Club members burst into applause and wolf whistles. I blush slightly untangling myself from Sam, but link my fingers with his as we raise our hands together and take a bow.

"So," Sam clears his throat looking down at me slyly, "Is that what it feels like to be swaged on?"

I hear the excited chatters of our friends as they rush onto the stage, Santana Lopez being the first to reach us her cheeks slightly pink, "That was by far the hottest thing I have ever seen," she admits fanning herself.

I shrug looking up at Sam, "Yup, I guess so" I answer him just as my sister reaches me, pulling me into an excited hug waving her phone in my face. "I got it all on film, wait till Dad and Papa see _this!"_

Finn clears his throat coming to my rescue as he see's my eyes widen, "Uh, Rachel, maybe you shouldn't show them that?" I hear the strangled laugh of Mr. Schue as he climbs up on the stage, "I think I'd have to agree with Finn, great job though Sam, Sarah! If I had known you two worked so well together before I would have been pairing you off more often."

I glance over at Sam who was surrounded by Mike Change and Artie Abrams, he looked happy and relaxed now, emotions I knew came from preforming and _not_ working with me.

* * *

"Okay, spill" Kurt demands as I was once again making a break for the safety of the Mercedes, Rachel and I shared.

"Spill what?" I question my future brother-in-law and one of my best friends innocently as he bumps his hip with mine smiling in a knowing manner.

"Uh, what was that in the auditorium, I have never seen you preform like that ever!"

I shrug, focusing my eyes on some people further down the hall immediately noticing one was Sam as he walked beside Finn and Puck, gesturing a lot with his hands, a silly grin on his face.

"I like Pop, and what can I say who can resist the Biebes?"

Kurt follows my train of vision before snapping his fingers in-front of my face, "Justin Bieber isn't suppose to get people hot and bothered, we had sexy week way back, honey."

I bite my lip tearing my gaze off the blonde boy who was now heading towards the doors, "I don't know why you guys are over reacting, it was just a song."

"If that was what you preform like, I might have to partner up with you next time," comes Santana's voice as her and her girlfriend Brittany Pierce make their way past us. I shake my head at Santana ignoring her comment, it wasn't uncommon for her to try and flirt with me, she'd dubbed me the 'tolerable-hot-Berry' a few months ago when she realized how much Rachel and I were polar opposites.

"Again, it was no big deal!" I say pulling out my sun glasses and shoving them onto my face as Kurt shakes his head beside me.

"We'll see about that." He says as we walk through the front doors heading towards the parking lot. I wish I could deny it, but from the moment I was outside until I was seated in the back seat of my car with Kurt, while Rachel primped herself in the drivers seat while chatting with Finn, I looked around hoping to catch sight of the boy who had drove me crazy all afternoon.

I wasn't too sure how I felt about it.

* * *

**Song**- Boyfriend-Justin Bieber_ (added lyrics, my brain)_


	3. Attraction?

**Chapter 3-Attraction?**

**A/N: Any feedback would be appreicated. I'm kind of obsessed with writing this atm but its also a hassle to post so I may stop, so review, tell me you favorite part! :)  
**

* * *

It was Friday afternoon when I realized that the little tiff between Sam and I wasn't going to go away anytime soon. Also, other people were starting to notice. With Nationals coming up once more Glee rehearsals became more of a mandatory thing and Mr. Schuester was having a fun time forcing Sam and I together to practice different duets all week like a pair of show monkey's.

With my presence in Glee increasing, I also noticed how many times a day I ran into it's members. I mean, I was noticing how often I saw Sam now and I don't think either of us were too fond of it.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know fish could breath out of water." I sass making Sam roll his eyes as he turns his head to the front of the room, complaining to Mr. Schue about how impossible I was and a but of other receptive crap he had been sprouting all week.

"Here they go again," Mercedes mumbles behind me, I cross my own arms and slump down in my chair staring moodily at the whiteboard ahead.

"I bet they'd have pretty hot sexy times, right San?" Brittany asks her girlfriend making a blush creep up my neck. I didn't want to think about having sexy times with Sam at all, that kid drove me crazy, he'd stomped up to me in the hall yesterday before dragging me away from my locking calling me a slacker and blaming _me_ on the fact we never rehearsed our assignment that was due the next period.

"Mr. Schue, I believe that with our competition date approaching we should really decided on a set list that show cases both mine and Kurt's talent since important people from NYADA may very well be in the audience an-"

"Yes, Rachel I agree, set list, anyone have any ideas?" he asks taking his marker and moving over to the whiteboard.

"What about, Young, Wild and Free?" Artie suggests, catching me interest. I did love that song, though I don't think it was really-

"_Completely_ inappropiate, Mr. Schue, if I may suggest-"

"We're not doing a musical, or any type of musical, Rachel" I tell my sister interrupting her tirade before she suggested something from _Cats_ or something equally ridiculous that no one else would like.

"I'm with Sarah, no musicals," Santana agrees, earning a fist bump from both Artie and I who were normally top 40 people. When we did anything with Broadway merit it became the Rachel show, and though I was all for supporting my sister she became completely unbearable around the house. You can only hear _No Good Deed_, sung in the shower so many times before you want to shoot someone.

"Well does anyone have any other suggestions then?" Mr. Schue asks, I wink at Artie as he wheels forward raising his hand, "If I may, I believe that we should start off with a more popular song, get the crowd interested."

"That song is still completely-"

"It's on the radio, Rachel" I sigh to my sister who was now pouting in her seat beside Finn. Artie writes a few suggesting on the board before wheeling back to his seat where I gave him a smile. Artie was a nice boy and I thought he had a killer voice, he definitely needed bigger parts in Glee Club.

"What about some country?" Sam suggests, I mumble under my breath about Country would put the audience asleep, only to have the blonde glare over in my direction. "Maybe if _you_ were singing country."

I feel my anger flare, "What, you don't think _I_ can sing country? Just because you come from Texas.."

"Tennessee, but nice try. And no, I don't think you can sing country." I frown, I knew it was Tennessee, how'd I mess that up, I pause noticing his smirk thinking he got me. I smirk right back standing up from my chair and walking to the front of the room. I stop beside Mr. Schue, my hand on my hip staring the boy down in a challenging manner.

"Well, let's test you theory." Sam looks me up and down from his seat and I can practically feel his gaze cress me as he stands from his own chair slowly before coming down the riser towards me. "Yes, let's" he agrees looking down at me before walking over to the band.

I look over at my sister who was looking excited knowing my fondness for country music. I actually liked it more then the typical Top 40, but I still thought it would put an audience to sleep. Kurt was grinning from his seat leaning forward in excitement and Blaine was giving me an encouraging smile. I hear the opening notes from the band start and grin over at my sister who had head me humming to this exact song a few days ago.

_Whoa!_

_Huh! Huh!_

I sing, getting excited now glad I was able to prove Sam wrong. Sam raises an eyebrow as he grabs my hand and spins me towards him.

**Aww, Baby**

I spin away from him, before coming to a stop beside the piano, jumping onto the top, feeling the cool surface under me.

_I'm having me a party_

I sing coyly, giving him an exaggerated wink, Sam rolls his eyes at me before giving a small smile and singing his next line.

**I don't think I can come**

_Uh, uh, this ain't just any kind of party_

I reply jumping off the piano and walking around him, running my hand up and around his shoulders much like I had during _Boyfriend_, smirking to myself as he leans back into the touch.

**Nah, I think I'll stay at home**

_Oh, Oh, no, It's gonna be really, really hot_

I sing into his ear, liking the closeness.

**Startin' to sound good**

He replies, spinning and grabbing my arms, pulling me so our chests were almost touching. I stare up at him, seeing _that look_ again, the one he had last time and I could decided if it was me that was causing it or the performance.

_I'm gonna put you on the spot_

**Baby, maybe I should**

_Yeah, there'll be lots of one on one_

**Guess I could be there**

_Come on and join the fun_

**What should I wear?**

We continue to rush around the front of the choir room, playing cat and mouse as we take turns replying to each others lyrics. A hand cress here, a possessive grab there, I couldn't remember the last time I had felt so alive, the last time I had worked so hard on Glee stuff, when the last time I actually enjoyed Glee was other then the last week.

_I'll tell yeah that it.._

_It doesn't matter what you wear_

_Cause it's only gonna be_

_You and me there (Whoa!)_

Catching Rachel's eye, and almost roll my eyes as I once more see her phone out.

_You'll be sexy in your socks_

**We could polish the floors**

The suggestion that crept into his tone this time almost made be blush as I sing my next line.

_In case that anybody knocks_

**Let's lock all the doors**

I have a brief flash of what Sam would look like in my bedroom, the door locked behind us. I shake the thoughts out of my head, they were completely ridiculous.

_Yeah, all the things I'm gonna do_

**I'm gonna do with you**

_I wanna try something new_

**I wanna try that, tooooo**

He leans forward holding that note, before I break away to begin the next part. I have to practically tear my gaze away from his for the rest of the performance, heat raising to my cheeks each time our eyes locked after that.

* * *

"Baby Girl?" My Papa asks after dinner that night, knocking lightly on my door, I click the top button of my iPhone, promptly stopping the video Rachel had sent me just a few minutes ago. She was over at Finn's and apparently reviewing my performances with Sam. Somehow I didn't like the idea of her sitting at the Hudson-Hummel house discussing the chemistry she now believed Sam and I had, especially since he lived there too.

"Yeah?" I question sitting up on my bed, I allow myself to sink back into the pillows against my headboard as he opens the door, Dad following behind him.

"You got some mail, we thought you might want to open it?" he grins pulling a white and crimson envelop out from behind him. I feel my eyes widen at the crimson colour, seeing the very recognizable Harvard University crest on the top.

My stomach leaps and I instantly feel like I was going to throw up. This had been the only Ivy League school I had applied to, I hadn't known what I was thinking at the time. Actually I do, Rachel had been going on about how amazing NYADA was going to be if or _when_ she got in and she took off to New York. I had nee feeling sorry for myself, I had the grades and enough talent that I probably could have gotten an audition too if I had really wanted but I was more of an analyzer, I likes Human Studies, I liked Psychology.

"Well, are you going to open it?" Dad asks excited as they sit down on the end of the bed, Papa waving the large envelop in front of my face. I nervously smile and take it from his hands, feeling the smooth paper. It felt a little heavy, heavy was good right?

Closing my eyes I take a deep breath before shoving my nail under the small edge, tearing across the top smoothly.

"Now remember, you tried. You still have offers from Ohio State and Penn State if you don't get in, Princess." Dad says soothingly as I stare down at the envelop, knowing that in just a few moments I would know if I had been accepted to one of the most popular university's in the country. They didn't accept a lot of Undergraduate students, they only did if you had promise and would be doing Graduate studies after you finished, a fact I drove home in my essay, expressing my desire to be a Psychologist, possibly moving on to Psychiatry later on.

"Okay, I'm going to have a heart attack if you don't look at it soon" Papa warns, making me laugh lightly. I push my hand in, grabbing the bundle inside and pulling it out, my eyes almost bulging out of my head as the words _Congratulations_ stick out right away on the top piece of paper, making me screech in delight.

"OH MY GOD!" I yell, adrenalin surging as throw myself towards my Dads as they both hug me, congratulating and whooping right along with me.

Papa eventually pulls himself away and Dad and I dig into the folder, taking his phone out of his pocket, no doubly dialing Rachel's number.

"Come home as soon as you can! Because! Your sister got into Harvard!"

I couldn't keep the smile off my face as I hear my sister's excited yell through the phone.

* * *

It was Saturday night when we decided to celebrate as a family, well extended family as Rachel insisted that Finn and the Hummel's be included in the celebration. Papa and Dad were in the kitchen cooking up a storm while I bounced around my room to a playlist I had made last night, a nice Pop, Country blend.

I straighten my hair, something Rachel never really thought was necessary to do, something about not wanting to damage it. I lightly do some make-up, a little bit of blush and mascara, a thin line of eye liner on each eye, my regular routine, only straying to add a touch of bronzer to my temples enjoying the nice happy glow I had as I rode what Papa was calling my Harvard high.

It was around 5 when our ridiculously long doorbell rang the absurdly long tune Rachel had custom ordered, I should hear Rachel as she rushed from the room to go greet our guest but since the dinner was for me, I take my time in finishing getting ready. Brushing my bangs back I add some hairspray, and fluff it a bit before smoothing down my black top, adjusting the belt around my waist.

I inspect my black skinny jeans making sure there were no traces of fluff on them before slipping on my house shoes and heading for the door. I had never been a sit around in sweat pants kind of person, neither had Rachel really but she tended to do it more then I did. Kurt and I had bonded over the fact we liked to be presentable looking at all times.

I leave my bedroom and head for the stairs hearing the chatter below, the first person I meet at the bottom being Kurt who wraps me into an excited hug.

"I just knew you could do it, you don't even know how happy I am for you!"

"Congratulations, Sarah" Mrs. Hummel, Finn's Mom says sincerely, Burt nodding along beside her. "I guess we'll have a Harvard graduate in the family then" he jokes lightly, giving a slight awkward edge to the conversation. I knew that my Dads and the Hummel's thought Rachel and Finn were too young to get married, hell I thought it too, but it was something that they needed to figure out on their own.

"And later next week Kurt and I have our NYADA auditions and-"

"Hush, this is your sister's night" Papa was patting Rachel's shoulder, I give a small smile before allowing Finn to give me a hug, my eye catching a glimpse of Sam's smile as he talked with my Dad.

I wondered if he would be coming with them or not.

"So you're smart after-all?" Sam teases stepping up beside Finn and pulling me into a hug. I squeeze him back for a moment longer then I'm sure was necessary, but it didn't feel so weird anymore, being in his arms that is.

"And on that note, lets go into the living room then," Papa proposes giving me a knowing look as I pull away from Sam. I feel his hand trail down my back as it come to rest on my waist as he guides me toward the living room, as we follow behind everyone else.

"So, did my country singing meet your approval?" I ask him quietly. Sam blushes slightly, clearing his throat. "It was acceptable, I guess" says after a moment. I sit down on the couch, my head snapping over to him as he takes a seat beside me.

"Oh no," my sister groans, Kurt claps happily at the impending fight.

"I'm _joking_, Sarah!"

I narrow my eyes at him. He better be


	4. Party

**_Chapter 4-Party_**

**A/N**:_ 2 Reviews before next update._

* * *

"I'm sorry," Rachel apologizes as I walk out of History, still ignoring her.

"Yeah, the card in my locker _sang_ that to me after second period," I snap keeping my pace up knowing she would get tired of trying to catch up eventually.

"What else do you want me to say?" she questions loudly drawing looks from a few people in the hallway as we both ruses down the hall, me away from her, and her after me.

"I'm an asshole who doesn't know how to mind their own fucking business?"

"I will not say that, that's vulgar. _You_ shouldn't be saying such things either!"

"You showed our Dads videos of me more or less seducing Sam Evans through song!" I hiss grabbing her arm and pulling her into the girls bathroom. She makes a surprised yelp as I drag her through the door, and I give Kurt a confused look as I see him fixing his hair in the mirror.

"Honestly, you're surprised I'm in here? Have you seen the sewer they call the boys bathroom?"

"Good, I'll take to you both then since I'm sure you were in on this as well," I say pointedly at the boy who turned around now interested, leaning his hands back on the sink.

"Rachel, you didn't!" he grins, and I make forward to hit him only to have my sister pull me back. I would dent Kurt's Navigator, I really would I had no problem in bashing in his head lights.

"I didn't mean to show them! I was doing some work on my youtube page and I always upload your performances as well in case you ever want to-"

"Rachel!"

"Papa was watching over my shoulder, I didn't even realize until he asked me to send him the link so he could text it to Dad at work!"

"Great," I huff, wrecking my arm out of my sisters grasp. "Well, I have a free period, see you later."

"Sarah! Wait!" Rachel calls as I make my way out of the bathroom. Yeah, like I was going to stick around so she could tell me exactly what kind of lecture, or embarrassing conversation I was going to be stuck heaving with Papa tonight. I make my way through the hall quickly going straight for the Library, I needed a nap before Glee so I could cool down without using my fists on my sister.

Making my way to the very back I set my bag down on the corner table, grabbing my sweater out of it before tossing my bag under the table, taking a quick look around and crawling under the table, adjusting my backpack as a pillow and draping the sweater over my head and upper body to block the light. I blindly fish around for my phone making sure the volume was up high and set an alarm for an hour and then set down on the floor beside my face. What a day.

* * *

To say I was shocked to find a pair of legs right beside my face when my alarm went off was a bit of an under statement. No one usually came back here and I had been using this back table as my nap place since sophomore year. I mean sure. I could probably go to the choir room as long as there wasn't a music class going on but I had accidentally fell asleep at the table once and then eventually decided there was no harm in it. No one ever came back here and saw me so what was the harm.

Seeing a familiar pair of legs, and wheels I groan and roll out from under the table, groggily shoving my sweater into my bag, before standing and flopping down on one of the hard wooden chairs.

"Good afternoon," Artie chirps happily not even bothering to look up from his text book. It looked like chemistry to me but I wasn't sure, and I really wasn't in the mood to ask. That nap had not improved my mood at all, I was still pretty annoyed with Rachel and still kind of wanted to put all her sheet music through the shredder when I got home.

"What are you doing here," I yawn not even bothering to cover my mouth. Artie laughs giving me a grin. "You're the one sleeping under _my_ table."

I frown, confused. His table? What did he mean his table, I look around for a moment before noticing the height difference in the table, and the fact it only did ever have one chair at it.

"This is my nap corner," I say trying to keep the snap out of my voice. It wasn't his fault Rachel was a brat. Artie just nods, seeming to know that already before turning back to his work before he speaks again.

"I know, when I come in sometimes I see you. Usually I just go down to the choir room but the band was doing some rehearsing in there and I couldn't think."

"You have a free period too?" I question somewhat surprised, I thought I was the only one with a free period at this time, I felt bad now knowing that I sure would have enjoyed some company through the semester and the only reason I came here daily to nap was because I assumed all my friends were in class.

"No, but when I finish my Algebra work early, Ms. Johnson let's me leave to go work on other homework."

"Ah, well I don't feel so bad then," I tell him leaning back on the chair fighting the after-nap that was creeping up on me. I don't know why I always had naps, I always wanted to feel re-charged but ended up more tired then anything.

"You snore"

"Do not!" I gasp, blushing slightly.

Artie nods grinning, "You do, Sam came in to borrow some notes form me and asked if one of the exchange students was sleeping under that table."

"No" I ask in horror, I hope he went with the exchange student theory.

Artie nods once more, "I told him it was the new one from Sweden who wasn't used to the time difference," Artie pauses, "Don't think he believed me, your phone went off a few times while he was here and you're the only person I know who uses that _Kim Possible_ tune as a ring-tone still."

I scoff, great show. Back when I was 14, I wanted to be a spy, that cartoon was the best.

"Well, Sam can suck my dick"

"You're grumpy when you wake up"

"You're a nerd"

"Say's the girl who got accepted to Harvard"

"You give me a headache"

"That's just your attraction to me kicking in"

"Artie!" I laugh, he shrugs, "Just keeping it real, baby."

I roll my eyes but cant fight the smile, maybe I wouldn't be shredding Rachel's sheet music later.

* * *

I wasn't too sure what I was doing there but when Kurt had come up, full of sympathy and apologies stating his parents were staying in CD for the weekend and he was throwing a small soirée that night I didn't pass up the opportunity.

Something I usually would do especially since the last Glee party ended up in Rachel and I cleaning up Brittany's bra and other articles of her clothing more then a week later.

That and I puked on Mr. Schue, he wasn't too pleased with that being hung over himself. He'll deny it, but he was hungover. I kind of wanted to avoid my Dads as long as possible though, so over to Kurt's and Finn's I went.

"SARRAHHHHH, OHHH SARAHHHH" my sister calls, stumbling over to me, signature pink wine cooler in hand. I raise an eyebrow at her, even more persuaded that offering to DD tonight was the best decision I could have made.

"Yes, Rachel" I ask, catching her as she stumbles over Tina's legs, which were stretched out across the floor, her and Mercedes rolling around the floor, laughing their asses off.

"I have an audition next week, and Noah gave me, al-" she hiccups, "alcohol and called me a tight ass. I had to drink it!"

"I'm sure you did," I tell her standing her upright and guiding her back towards Finn who was sitting on the couch nursing a beer with Sam. She'd be safer sitting then standing.

"Where's Noah, I'm confiscating the rest of those wine coolers from him, that enabling asshole" I tell the threesome looking around for Punk, taking a step back my ankles hit something hard and I trip, falling straight into Artie's lap.

"Girrrll, if you wanted a ride you should have just asked"

"You know you sound ridiculous when you talk like that right?" I question the tipsy boy.

"You know you sound ridiculous when you tell me that right?" he retorts, I roll my eyes and turn getting ready to sit up only to have a pink wine cooler shoved in my face, a smug faced Noah on the other end of it.

"Come on, Cool Berry, I can't have awesome drunken make outs with you if you're sober now can I?" I stand up off Artie's lap grabbing the wine cooler out of Puckerman's hand, rolling my eyes.

"The DD can't drink Noah, and stop hustling wine coolers, what are you, a wine pimp?"

"Look, if you get your drink on, _relax_. I'll make sure you and your sister get home safe to your Dads." he insists, reaching for the bottle again, twisting the top off.

"How, everyone's drinking?" I say narrowing my eyes. As far as I knew I was the only one carting people home tonight.

"I'll take you, Rachel said she was sleeping here anyways.." Sam trails off, drinking out of his red plastic cup. I raise an eyebrow staring pointedly at the cup which he tips towards me, "Water, can't be packing on the pounds by drinking beer." he offers as explanation.

I look between my group of friends for a moment before tipping the bottle back into my mouth. What the hell right?


	5. Round 2

**Chapter 5 - Round 2**

* * *

"RUMMM!"  
"No, Sarah-"  
"An-more drinks for my friends, I'm a pirate, arggg"  
"We have to be quiet, you're home now," Sam tells me clapping his hand over my mouth. I stare up at my house from the walk-way knowing that there was no way I would be able to sneak in. The yelling and potential grounding that would come in the morning would not be worth it. And all this from what will one day be a Harvard graduate.

"I have to tell you a secret," I all but yell at my designated driver as he tries to pull me away from the SUV, towards my house, "I can't go in there Sammy! They think I want to have sex with you!" I tell him pulling away only to sit down on the lawn, feeling the damp grass underneath me.

Sam sighs, and crouches down in front of me, "Sarah, I'm not taking you back to Finn's while Puck is still there. I was dragging you two apart all night."

"Wasn't doing anything," I mumble, the conversation tone sobering me up almost instantly. Well, not really.

"I know, you weren't now. Are we going to go in?"  
"No we are not, you're punishing me for wanting to have awesome drunk makeouts with Puckerman, that will not work Sam Evans, I see what you're doing," I tell him in a warning tone, my finger waving back in forth in his face.

When had I started waving my finger?  
"Sarah, I'm not trying to punish you for-"  
"Can't I just come with you, then go back to Finn's? Rachel's there still, my Dads are in bed already anyway." I interrupt looking back towards my Mercedes which had probably never had 4 drunk Glee members and a wheelchair shoved in the back but it was a big SUV. It could handle it. I try and make my eyes wide and sexy as I look up at Sam, a feat that was proving to be difficult as they felt heavy and like they were half closed.

Sam looks down at me for a moment then back at my car before the darkened windows of my two story house.

"Fine, but keep the rum bottle closed." he reasons eventually with a sigh before helping me up. I fall against his side and burrow my face into his shoulder as we walk back to the car, the window going down as we approach.

"WOO! Baby girl, back in the hiz-ousss"  
"PARTY!" I yell tugging the door open and throwing myself into the back seat where I had previously been sitting with Mercades,, Tina and Artie's wheelchair which had been carefully loaded by Tina and I when Sam had lifted the very intoxicated Artie into the front seat.

We didn't remember that the trunk was probably a better place.

"Tina, are you still sleeping over at Mercedes?" Sam asks, even though no one answers. Shaking his head he drives down the main streets as we badger him, me, refusing to stay seated even though I had been restrained by a seatbelt Mercedes who was yelling directions at Sam who actually knew where she lived even though she insisted that was impossible.

Then there was Artie, sweet, sweet Artie, attempting to undress himself, already having managed to remove his sweater vest and was working on the buttons of his shirt.

"The ladies need souvenirs!" he kept repeating every time Sam reached over from the drivers side, attempting to button up our friends shirt blindly.

After dropping the girls off, and then wheeling Artie into his house, met by his very confused, half asleep mother, who seemed more amused then anything, Sam eventually managed to drag me back into the car after I told Mrs. Abrams every awesome thing I had every heard Artie say and then giving him a loud kiss on the cheek.

"We should have stopped at Taco Bell! Make a U-ey! TACO BELL! TACO BELL!"  
I chant moving to take off my seat belt, to grab my purse which had somehow made its way behind the back seats.

"We're going back to Finn's and then going to bed, just, have a nap" Sam says tiredly, clamping his closest hand down on my wrists as I struggled to get my seatbelt off.

"I'm not tired," I huff hitting his hand away and turning towards the window leaning my head on it, full on pout mode engaged.

"Well, try and have a nap then?" he suggests, I huff once more, before closing my eyes. I wasn't actually going to nap, I would pretend and then launch a full out sneak attack when we got back to Finn's. Yeah. Sneak attack.

* * *

My head felt like it weighed seventy pounds, and I groan feeling the stifling hot all around me. I must have died and went to hell, that has to be it. I open one eye, berating a sigh of relief when I find myself in a dark room, no sunlight raping my eyeballs.

"How are you up already, go back to sleep" A voice beside me orders, the warmness drawing me closer, and suddenly I realize who and what was making me so warm and where I was.

Nope, not hell. My head was fuzzy though, and it felt nice to be so warm suddenly, listening, even though it was against my better judgment I close my eyes once more, burrowing in beside Sam.


End file.
